Gabi
Gabi is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. She is ranked #75 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports Resort In Table Tennis, she is not this good, at level 101+ (the 7th worst player). In Swordplay Showdown, Gabi is the Boss of level 2, she is surrounded by Jake, the second two-hearted fighter (the first being Gwen). In Swordplay Duel, she is the 4th best, at level 1451+, putting her in Pro Class. She isn't very good at Basketball at level 236+, and she plays with Gwen and Mia. She is pretty far back in Cycling, coming 70th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Gabi is an Expert Mii. Trivia *You can earn her badge for making 250 edits on "Edit category badge Miis" articles. *Her Japanese name is ''Gyabii ''(ギャビー). *In Swordplay, Basketball and Table Tennis, all of the games you have opponents, Gabi seems to have a level close to the level Gwen has. *She is the 1st Swordplay Showdown boss that is a PRO. *She is the only Mii with that hair. Gallery GabiDACotQR.JPG|Gabi's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-29-6.png|Gabi's Badge. Badge-83-5.png|Gabi's Badge. Gabi Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Gabi in Swordplay Duel. Gabi.png|Gabi as the level 2 Boss in Swordplay Showdown. Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 20180210_072130.jpg|Gabi in Swordplay Speed Slicem 20180210_073256.jpg|Gabi and her teammates Mia and Gwen in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (75).png|Gabi about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-02 (77).png|Gabi sword fighting at Dusk. 2018-05-25 (31).png 2018-07-24 (30).png|Gabi playing Basketball at High Noon IMG_20180808_125830.jpg|Gabi in a minigame with Marco, Saburo and Eduardo. 2018-09-15 (5).png David, Luca, Marisa, Gwen, Hayley, Rin, Gabi, Midori, Giovanna, Mia, and Sota featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Gabi, Rachel, Jake, Tommy, Rin, Takashi, Daisuke, Misaki, Tatsuaki, Yoko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ian, Gabi, Emma, Sakura, Nelly, Takashi, Megan, Marisa, and Lucia featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Helen, Matt, Elisa, Gabriele, Lucia, Ren, Sota, Jake, Emma, Steve, Gabi, Misaki, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Keiko, Kentaro, Lucia, Akira, Pierre, and Gabi featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Megan, Hayley, and Gabi participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Gabi, and Fritz participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Ai, Gabi, Elisa, Asami, and George featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Gabi, Chika, Rainer, Akira, and Michael featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Gabi, Mike, Greg, Nelly, and Luca featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Jake, Gabi, and Martin participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Jake, Gabi, and Martin participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Jake, Gabi, and Martin participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Gabi, Susana, and Midori participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Wii_sports_families_the_muellers_by_robbieraeful_dajsq4c-250t.jpg|Gabi(Bad look) with Silke, Tyrone, and Martin. Gabi, Susana, and Midori participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Gabi, Susana, and Midori participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Shinnosuke, Gabi, and David participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Misaki, Ashley and Gabi participating in Lunar Landers in Wii Party.png Gabi in Bowling.JPG Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG_1457.jpg IMG 1917.jpg MiitopiaKentaroandGabiImage.jpg|Gabi in Miitopia with Kentaro Hayley, Andy, Marisa, Kathrin, Shohei, Gabi, Shinnosuke, Ian, Helen, Pablo, Fumiko, Tyrone, Daisuke, Midori, Hiroshi, Shouta, Julie, Miguel, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Gabi, Rin and Martin participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Keiko, Gabi and Theo participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Bingo Card 1.png David,_Gabi_and_Sandra_participating_in_Saucer_Snaps_in_Wii_Party.png Gabi,_Holly,_Takashi_and_Cole_participating_in_Walk-Off_in_Wii_Party.png Tommy,_Sandra,_Martin_and_Gabi_participating_in_Cry_Babies_in_Wii_Party.png Gabi, Shinnosuke and Rachel participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Alisha, David, Shinnosuke and Gabi participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Shinta,_Susana_and_Gabi_participating_in_Shifty_Gifts_in_Wii_Party.png Gabi_participating_in_Timber_Topple_in_Wii_Party.png Slike,_Keiko_and_Gabi_participating_in_Shifty_Gifts_in_Wii_Party.png Martin, Shinnosuke and Gabi participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(80).jpg Silke, Eddy, Alisha, Sarah, Abby, Vincenzo, Lucia, Steph, Hiromasa, Ashley, Gabi, Barbara, Martin, Rainer, Michael, Sandra, Shinnosuke, and Emma featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Rachel, Eduardo and Gabi participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Gabi, Takashi, Fritz and Hiromi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Silke, Greg and Gabi participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Gabi, Susana and Jake participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Ren, Rachel, Gabi and Greg participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png MarioKart7GabiImage.png Gabi in rhythm boxing.png Gabi in Golf.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 1 30 34 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 3 59 54 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 31 53 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 03 24 PM.png Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Female Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Category:Top 10 Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis Who Love Black Category:Black Females Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Right handed